Napoleon vs Napoleon
Napoleon vs Napoleon is the ninth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the ninth episode of Season 1. It features the French political leader, Napoleon Bonaparte, rapping against the main character from his eponymous film, Napoleon Dynamite. It was released on May 18th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte Lyrics 'Napoleon Dynamite:' Gosh! I can't believe how much of a little bitch you are! When it comes to world leaders, you, like, literally lowered the bar! I'll rip your bones apart, Bonaparte! Turn your horse into glue! Welcome to the battle of Waterloo, part two! (Yes!) I got skills! I'll put you in a half Horatio Nelson! You're the ugliest thing that's ever failed in Russia since Boris Yeltsin! You can keep your French fries; I got tater tots, you gnome! Why don't you crawl back in your little shell and escargot the heck home? 'Napoleon Bonaparte:' How dare you address moi, you adolescent worm? I am French! You are a buck tooth nerd with a perm! I spit at you harder than Tina the Llama, Smacking your face till your lips swell up like Lafawnduh's! Doodle up some friends, you gangly freak show, Before I toss you over the mountain like the dreams of Uncle Rico! This bastard's about to see how bad a battle can be. After this, your buddy Pedro will be voting for me! 'Napoleon Dynamite:' Why don't you freaking exile yourself on your little island and hide? 'Cause this is a rap rollercoaster. You're not even tall enough to ride! (Ugh!) I don't even care how many, like, stupid Prussians you've killed, 'Cause to me, you're just the emperor of the lollipop guild! 'Napoleon Bonaparte:' Sacrebleu! T'as une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égouts! I'm going to shove your moon boots straight up your poop shoot! I'll whip you so bad, they'll make a virgin meringue! You're the only type of dynamite that's never going to bang! Scrapped lyrics 'Napoleon Dynamite:' I'll crush you! I'll put you in a half Horatio Nelson! ---- Keep your French fries; I got tater tots, gnome! Why don't you get in your little shell and escargot the heck home? 'Napoleon Bonaparte:' How dare you address moi, you insolent worm! ---- This boney bitch about to learn how bad a battle can be, Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle where two characters enter the battle in a different way, as both ride their respective animals. **This is the first battle where the ERB logo is not shown in the first scene. *This is the first battle where characters appeared in the outro along with the ERB logo. *This battle is not listed on the official Epic Rap Battles of History Website in the complete ERB playlist on the Battle tab, but can be accessed on the Season One playlist under the ERB tab. *On August 22, 2016, "Who won? Who's next. You will decide! Back with Season 5.5 shortly." was written in the description. *This is EpicLLOYD's favorite battle, as mentioned in a video uploaded on February 23rd, 2019 on the ERB2 channel.https://youtube.com/watch?v=V0g08wIbseo Errors *Napoleon Bonaparte’s feet is cut off in some part of the battle. Related videos Napoleon vs. Napoleon - Behind the Scenes - EPIC RAP BATTLE 9 TRANSLATED Napoleon vs Napoleon. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Napoleon vs Napoleon Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD